Regnum de Magus
by Youikina
Summary: Come to a world where there is order under the Great Lord Voldemort. There ways of lives are broken up in ten levels of power. Ten being the strongest and one being muggles. Harry is on his way to go from abused nephew to a powerful wizard. Take your first look into the Kingdom of Magic. Mentor Voldemort. No pairing yet!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**PASTA!-Italy from Hetalia  
**

**From  
**

**Youikina**

* * *

The days of his life, are grueling. This world is called Regnum de Magus, which translates to the Kingdom of Magic. This land is ruled by those of magic, while mundanes or mugggles work in shops. There is a way of power that rules this society. The more power you have, the more power you have in the government. The ruler of this land is the great king Voldemort. He has reigned for fifty years, leading a very peaceful community with the magical and mundanes.

The classification goes from a one to a ten. Ten's are the highest power level seen, only the Great Lord is at this level. Nines are close to the power of tens but have not been seen in many there is the Eights, which includes High Lord Lucius Malfoy and two others. They have high power but are no where near the power of the Great Lord. The Sevens are for people with enough power and special talents in one group, like High Lord Potions Master Severus Snape. Sixes are for second best in the fields, but still have enough power. Fives are average wizards with little to no skills, that work in everyday shops. Four is for below average people, but they are still strong enough to do small charms. Threes are near squibs but are rare. The normal threes are very good at potions and make their living off small stuff. Twos are squibs, who have dormant magic in them. Those of higher power keep an eye on them, just in case magic appears back in their line. Finally, Ones are average mundanes, and are average people in the city. They own shops, and are treated well by their superiors.

There are still those who hate the kingdom, and the leader of the rebellion is none other then Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore was the former ruler, and he was secretly cruel to his people. He loved to torture people and causing lives to fall apart. For years, he has been planing to take over the kingdom once again, but the most important piece of his puzzle is missing.

* * *

Harry ran through the streets of the lower Kingdom. This is where all the muggles and low class wizards live. An orphan himself, he lives with his mothers sister. However, the Aurors force all kids to go to school, and he is no exception.

Slowly, he made his way to the school ground. The Great Lord Voldemort had ordered tracer placed on all of them, so unless they were sick, they had to go to school. When they graduated, the tracers would be taken off.

Today is different, this is the day every kid ten years old gets tested for magic and how powerful they are. Ones and twos have to go to ordinary school with no magic. Threes are tested to find what they are good at and taught how to survive in both worlds. Fours through tens get sent to Hogwarts to learn magic.

Harry could not deny that he is excited. He really wanted to escape this hell. He lives with his aunt and uncle. He was starved and tired, form doing all the chores last night.

They are standing in the gym, in a line. It went by name. Those with no last name, like harry, were forced to wait in the back.

The bleachers are separated with rope with each section.

The first person he saw in line was a bushy haired girl. He had seen her in class. Every time he tried to speak with her, she would rattle off and talk like she is better then him. He didn't hate her, just dislike her a bit. They did not bother to hide the power levels of each kid, knowing that it would get out later.

The tester, a man in his twenties, stood in the standard black robe. His brown hair pulled back out of his face by a pony tail and his face freshly shaved. He was not extremely tall but not shorter then five foot four.

He pulled a worn old hat out of a box. He patted the stool. The girl sat on the stool. The reason why students have to sit down is because a couple years ago, it took an hour for the boy's power level to show. He was sitting on the floor by then.

The girl jammed the hat of her head, before the tester gave her a small scold. The girl's face lit up and she looked down.

" Mack, she is a level four. However, she has one heck of mind. I suggest training her to be a researcher," said the hat, making the students gasp in shock. The tester, now called mack, tapped the pen, which wrote it down on the paper. The girl was sent to the pulled out bleachers to sit until everyone was done. She quickly pulled out a book, ignoring everyone around her.

A few students went but then, Harry saw his fat cousin walking up to the stool. Dudley sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

"Mack, this boy is a one. He needs a nutritional specialist, and his parents need classes on how to raise a child. This boy needs to see a counselor now," said the hat. Mack quickly wrote something on a separate piece of paper.

Dudley was then lead out by a women, who came through the main door a second later. The sorting hat, was not only sorting people by power levels, but must reveal any mental problems or abuse.

A small boy went after Dudley. This boy was very skittish, but he was smart. His name is Neville. He is Harry's only friend. They hide their friendship though because Dudley would beat him after school if he knew.

The hat was placed on Neville's head.

The hat sat there for a couple seconds before opening his mouth.

"Mac, this boy is an Seven and has a talent with plants. However, he has no confidence because of emotional abuse from his grandmother. Set him up with someone who will help him gain confidence in himself before working on potions or anything dangerous," said the hat, before the hat was gently taken off of his head. Neville went to the seven spot on the bleachers and sat down.

Then Ronald Weasley went and took a seat of the stool. The hat was placed on his head. It only took a minute before the hat said," This boy is five in power. This boy has a great mind, he will have to be forced to apply himself in class. He is lazy."

Harry smiled. Ron definitely is lazy when it came to class. He hates to do anything that deals with class.

Ron went to his seat. The line slowly moved. Most of the students were average or muggles.

Then it is time for Harry to come up. With his heart pounding in his chest, he sat on the stool. The hat was gently placed on his head. After ten minutes, Harry got worried.

"Mac, this boy is about a Seven at power at the moment. I can not tell his full power because he has a large block placed on his magic. Wait... I know the magic signature on this block! This block was placed on him by Albus Dumbledore! Mac get him to St. Mungos Now. If that block doesn't get taken off soon, it will kill him," said the hat, getting louder with each word.

Harry felt the hat being removed before he watched a man come in. The man held out his hand. Harry slowly reached out, and took the hand.

Within that instant, Harry felt like he is being pulled through a tube.

He gave a groan as the pain from crashing into the floor, hit him full on.

The world lurched around him as he slowly rises to his feet.

He didn't hear what is being said around him, just that he is moving to another room in this really white place.

With every step, he felt heavier and heavier. Then, everything went black.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Harry only noticed white. The white is so bright, it caused him to close his eyes and groan.

"Good Morning Mr. Potter," he heard, causing him to turn to look at the blurry figure beside him. He groped the tables, trying to locate his glasses.

Placing his glasses on his head, he saw a women with long black flowing hair, but the hair has one single blond streak.

"Who are you," Harry asked suddenly. The women gave a giggle, before saying," My name is Narcissa Malfoy. I am Head Medic at this hospital. Harry, when you came in, we ran a lot of test. One of these test was a parentage test. You are the son of the former High Lady Lily Evans-Potter and Medium Lord James Potter. You are the missing heir," said the women before Harry just continued to stare at her. That could not be true!

He heard stories of the famous Potter family murder and their missing child. That could not really be him, right?

"There is also the fact of how your relatives treated you. There is nothing you can do. Tomorrow, they will stand trail from the Great Lord Voldemort himself. You, on the other hand, are on hospital room arrest. You are weak from the block being removed and from abused. You will be in here another week, just so we can fix the damages those things did. You will be able to hear about the trail on the radio," said Narcissa, before walking out of the room.

Harry did the only thing he could, he slept.

* * *

**Life sucks here.**

**I found out I might be pregnant, my boyfriend rejected me immediately when I told him. So I will be taking my first pregnancy test tomorrow.  
**

**From  
**

**Youikina  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Great News! I am not pregnant! That was one hell of scare! The asshole dare pester me. It turns out he was drunk, when he rejected me. I might still consider being friends but nothing more than that. I am not taking that ass back!**

**From  
**

**Youikina**

* * *

The crowds in the largest court room in Ragnum de Magnus were bustling. The news of the lost heir being found and abused quickly spread through the entire Kingdom. The Great Lord is sitting on a throne like chair at the head of the courtroom. The chair has snakes carved into it, to represent the Great Lord's heritage.

It is rare for this court room to be used. This room is only used when a case is bad enough that it catches the Great Lord's attention. The doors opened to the very large frame of Vernon Dursley. Behind the pig, is the small frame of Petunia Dursley.

The Great Lord did nothing as the general grabbed at the abusers and spitting in their direction. By the time the couple got up to their spot, their hair is all over the face from being pulled, they are bleeding from where they have been scratched, and they were covered in spit.

Petunia Dursley, kept her eyes on the ground. She did not look up at all. Vernon Dursley stood tall, looking arrogantly at them. He did not seem to realize what type of situation he is in.

The Great Lord stood, making the room go quite.

His black hair hanging down his back, giving him a nobility look. His eyes flashes as he looked at the couple in front of him.

"Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley nee Evans, you are here on the account that you have had the missing heir and have been accused of abusing him, how do you plead," demanded the Great Lord, giving them a fierce look.

"Not guilty," said Vernon, puffing up his chest.

"Guilty," said Petunia Dursley, getting gasps throughout the entire room. A second later, Vernon punched the women in the face, making her fall to the ground.

Vernon was hit with two spells. The first spell is so he could not move from his spot. The second spell is so he could not speak.

Petunia stood, using the railing as a clutch. Her eyes still attached to the ground. Her body, still shaking, got her some very weird looks. No one moved to help her at all.

"Are you willing to live with the consequences of your actions," asked the Great Lord.

"Great Lord, I know I am paying for the actions of the abuse. I am a level four witch, my Lord. My talent lies in potions and glamors. I could not protect Harry from the emotional abuse he suffered. However, I could protect him from physical abuse," said Petunia, looking the Great Lord in the eyes. Her eyes are bloodshot, and her face as pale as a corpse. Her breath is shallow, making the Great Lords eyes widen in shock. This women is injured!

A second later, she fell onto the marble floor. A large puddle of blood appeared around her. Gasps rang from all the people in the room.

Medics quickly raced to her side, checking her over. The first medic, checked her pulse, before her eyes went wide.

"Keep Dumbledore...away from...H..H..harry," said Petunia, before her closing her eyes. A last strangled breathe left her form.

"She lost too much blood, my Lord. With your permission, I wish to cast an autopsy spell," said the Medic, bowing his head towards the Great Lord.

"Do it," demanded the Great Lord.

The medic muttered a spell. Four papers appeared in front on him. The medic grabbed the paper, glancing the over. The more the medic looked, the more pale he became. The medic barley handed the papers to the Great Lord before running out of the courtroom.

The sounds of someone puking resounded through the entire courtroom.

Vernon stood in his spot looking enraged. He could not move, and he could not speak. His face showed his rage in various forms of purple and blue.

The Great Lords eyes widened in shock before standing.

"This women, Petunia Evans, is to be hailed a hero. She has been taking the abuse for the lost heir, without being able to save him in public. She shall be given a hero's honor. Forgive if I shall not tell you all that which she has suffered, it is too gruesome for me as well," said the Great Lord, before Petunia's body was gently levitated out of the room. The blood vanished a second later.

Vernon was hit with a spell, so he could talk but not speak.

"Vernon Dursley, I need no more evidence. From this day forward, you shall work as a slave in the goblin mines. You will not be able to die until the years both of these people who have suffered are fulfilled. Nine years for the abuse of Harold James Potter. Twelve years for Petunia Evan's life. Then twenty-five years for the death of Petunia Evans," said the Great Lord, red eyes looking into the terrified eyes of the former head of Grunning Drills.

Was the crimes so bad, to warrant that? The Goblin Mines is a fate worse then that of a Dementors kiss. He will be given little food and water, and will most likely die in a year. However, the Great lord has demanded that this thing pay forty-six years, then this man most have done such horrible things.

"Great Lord, what of her child," asked Vernon's Lawyer. He might not be able to help this pig he was assigned to, but maybe he could save the child.

"I believe the child shall need some good tutoring. He is a lot like this pig. With a good hand, he shall be a charming lad," said the Great Lord.

The medic, who levitated Petunia Evans body out, came back in, with letter in hand.

"My Lord, this was on Miss Evan's body," said the medic, handing the Great Lord the letter.

"Please read it allowed my lord," asked Vernon's lawyer.

"_Dear Great Lord, _

_Though I will be dead when you read this, I want you to thank those people who saved my nephew. I loved him more then anything in the world, even my son. Harry is a very bright child, but if I got close to him, it would only bring me more pain later, so I stayed away. I taught him how to cook, and I loved to make him small treats. At night, I would give him food. On his birthday, I made him a small chocolate cake. I loved that boy as much as I loved my sister. On the night, Harry was left of our doorstep, I was out for a walk. When I saw an old man, I hid. This man is Albus Dumbledore, and my sister warned me about him. He wants to use my nephew as a pawn to reclaim the kingdom. I heard his plan as he was gloating to my unconscious nephew. Then he cast a few spells over the house. I could not tell anyone we had the lost heir, because of the spell, even though I tried. Vernon was told that he could treat Harry however he felt he was appropriate. Vernon is a mean son of bitch. He has controlled my life since I was a teenager. After forcing my father into a marriage contract, I became his bride. I did not want Dudley. I have one request for you, Great Lord. Please give Harry a good home. I would give anything to see his smile one last time before going into the courtroom. I love Harry and I will watching out for him, wither I am in Heaven or hell. _

_From _

_Petunia Evans_

_P.S. Do not send Dudley to his Aunt Marge, she is as bad as Vernon, and would abuse Harry whenever she come over to the house. Pensive memories, hidden behind the bedroom mirror. Codeword is, little emerald. _

The Great Lord looked up, and said," A hero she died, let her be remembered for her sacrifice."

* * *

Harry Potter sat in his hospital bed, eyes wide with shock. His Aunt is dead. He never hated her. He couldn't hate her. Whenever Vernon was not in the house, she would teach him how to bake, or give him treats. She changed when Vernon was in the house. She told him, it was their small secret.

He loved her.

Tears began to pour out of his eyes, and sobs making it hard to breathe. Narcissa walked over to him, before pulling him into a hug. He did not care if he made a fool of himself. He just the lost the one person who care for him since his parents died.

He did not know she took the beating for him. She will always be his hero, the women who protected him in the shadows.

He was held for hours as Narcissa rubbed circles in his back. She did not let him go, she hummed a lullaby.

Before he knew what is happening, he was asleep.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, was run out of the Kingdom. The memory from Petunia Evans destroyed everything he worked for. His money was taken, and given to the Potter brat. His only friends turned their back to him. He would not be allowed back in the kingdom anytime soon.

Should he try to return, the old man will be facing the goblin mines as well.

* * *

**What do you think? It might not sound like it is not going anywhere much, but wait until later. This is going to get good. **

**I do not plan on having any pairing here. There will be mentor Voldemort and mentor snape. Harry will be friends with Draco and Hermione Granger. I have no plans to make the Weasleys evil or anything. **

**Wait and see!**

**Youkinina **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone**

**Everything is not to bad today! Tomorrow I will be at a Doctor Who RPG game for my friend Hope. He is obsessed and I understand why. It is a very good show. I have been practicing my hetalia voices. I am trying to get switzerland down. My friend leanna is going to be doing Lichtenstien. So she wants to do her big brother. It is so cute! Her voice is spot on!  
**

**SorryI was rambling.  
**

**From Youikina**

* * *

Harry smiled as he ran through the large garden around the Great Lord's mansion. It has been two hours since he was brought to live with the Great Lord. As soon as he heard there was a garden, he went on a search.

The large garden is full of roses of all different colors. Rolling across the fresh grass, he smiled. It has been so long since he had this much fun.

"Having fun," he heard, causing him to look up. In front of him, is the smiling face of the Great Lord! Brown eyes looked down at him with amusement.

"You like my garden," asked the Great Lord.

"Yes sir," Harry said immediately.

"When we are not in classes, you may call me Tom," said the Great Lord, smiling even wider. Harry looked shocked at the Great Lord. He is given permission to call the Great Lord by his birth name. No one besides High Lord Malfoy and High Lord Snape, got that honor before!

"Thank you sir," said Harry, smiling up at his new guardian. It has been decided that for two year, he would have to be home schooled, to get him up to medical health. It also did not help, that his magic was bound, which caused some problems with his core. It is going to take a while to fix them.

Petunia Evans was given the honor to be buried in the graveyard of ages. A place where only those who deserve it, could be buried.

Harry started to bawl when he found out. He loved his aunt more then anything. For her to be given such an honor, meant the world to him.

When he woke earlier on the couch in the study, Narcissa Malfoy was in the other room lecturing the Great Lord on how to take care of him. She annoyed him so much, that he made her his official medic.

Lucius Malfoys laughter rang through the room.

He had walked to the other room, peeking in. Seeing the red face of the Great Lord, he smiled. The Great Lord was always made out to be the perfect being. Knowing he had emotions now, made sense to him.

"Hello, Harry," said Narcissa, to him. Lucius Malfoy began to laugh louder as the Great Lords face went a darker shade of red, knowing he had been scolded by a less powerful women in front of his new charge.

That was really funny.

"Harry, supper is done. We must head up to the house," said Tom, breaking him out of his daydream. Looking up the Great Lord, Harry smiled. The hand the Great Lord held out for him, is still in the air. Gently grasping his Lords hand, he was pulled off the ground. They made their way back up to the house.

Harry grasped the hand harder. The world around him began to swirl.

"What is wrong Harry," asked Tom.

"Everything is moving," he said. Then darkness overcame him.

* * *

Tom called Narcissa to the garden. Harry fell unconscious. She brought Harry to his new room, and began to check him over.

What she saw made her even more enraged. A spell was cast on Harry, many years ago. A spell, that is very dark.

"Tom, SUFFUROR TUUS PRAESENTIA was cast on him," said Narcissa.

"What spell is that? I have never heard of it before," asked Tom, looking at the pale figure of Harry. Harry's hair is sticking to his face, or sticking up at odd angles. His skin, already to pale from many years of being stuffed in a closet, is deathly white.

"The spell translates as steal thy power. It was made to steal the power of criminal wizard, who would kill muggles. This spell is one of the many that is banned for the main reason. To strip someone of their magic, is slowly going to kill them. I followed the link. The person who holds his power is a child, no older then he is. This child, might know about why they have someone elses magic. I would like a mandatory scan of every child, to see if their power is stolen or if they have stolen power. If we find the child within a year, Harry should survive. The spell has been feeding off his magic for years. He is certainly one power child," said Narcissa, looking at the pale figure on the bed. It is most likely the boy would not be able to move anytime soon.

"I would like it mandatory through out the kingdom. We will check the children first," said Voldemort, anger feeling him. He failed to protect this child on the first day of him being in his home.

"Find them soon," he said, before starling emerald eyes looked into his.

"Hey Tom," said Harry, giving a small smile.

"Harry, your sick. We need to find something to cure you. You might not be able to leave your bed for a while," said Tom, seeing Harry look around the room. The bed is Mahogany wood and is carved with ravens all around bed. The sheets are the same color as his eyes.

"Can you read to me then," asked Harry.

" Read to you," asked Tom, looking a little confused.

"I want to hear a story. Please read to me," asked Harry.

"How about I read The Wizard and the Hopping Pot," said Tom before pulling a book off the small shelf to the side. The tale of the Beedle the Bard written on the top.

Tom made himself comfortable next to Harry

"There was once a kindly wizard, who used his magic generously and wisely for the benefit of his neighbors," said Tom, reading from the book.

Toms voice was steady as the beating drum, never missing anything as he read from the book. Harry, with his head resting on Tom's shoulder, soon feel asleep, listening to the sound of his beating heart.

* * *

Tonks is tired, she has been working for no less then ten hours straight. They slowly made made their way to every child's house from five to eighteen.

With her partner, she made her way into the Weasley home. She is here to check the only child of the Weasley family that is not in school. Miss Weasley is talking to her partner, a boy named Rand. Going over to the sleeping child, she said," CERTIORO QUOD EST FURTIVUS."

The way this spell work. If the power belongs to the natural body, the child would glow white for two seconds. If the power is red, the power is stolen. The spell translates as reveal what is stolen.

The young redhead started to glow a bight red.

Tonks, immediatley picked up the girl. Going around the corner, she saw Rand talking with Mrs. Weasley.

"Tonk," asked Rand. Giving the boy a nod, she disappeared after grabbing a portkey.

Narcissa is angry. Strike that, she is pure out enraged. Seven kids in total have had their magic stolen, so far. Nine kids with stolen magic, have already come in.

This is not going to be an easy task.

Someone our there has been taking kids magic and transferring it to someone else.

This is crime worth of the Goblin Mines. She had no time to be angry. Parents of the children were taken into custody for questioning.

Even her Draco, had magic stolen. It broke her heart. As she is watched by an Auror, she started healing the kids.

* * *

Arthur Weasley stood in front of his wife enraged.

"Tell me now Molly Weasley, how did Ginny get magic. We had her tested when she was born. She is a squib. There is no way she could gain magic like that in an instant. Who's magic does she have," demanded.

"Ron's," said Molly, looking to the ground.

"You would harm one child, so another could be higher on the chain of command," said Arthur, staying next to the wall.

He was taken from work to find out that somehow his daughter had stolen magic.

"She should marry someone of nobility, so we wont be so low on money chain," said Molly, looking him in the face.

"Money! You want Money! How dare you! These are the lives of my children. You wish to harm your own son, so you can have more money in the future. I wonder why we are so poor. I spend hours a day, making quite a bit on money, where did it go," asked Arthur.

Molly turned her head to the side, not answering.

"Tell me now," demanded Arthur.

"I gave it to Dumbledore," said Molly.

"Dumbledore, the very man who tried to kill me all those years ago. You stupid women! I will not let you near my children again. You are no longer Molly Weasly. I demand the family line compensation," said Arthur, causing Molly to gasp.

"No you can't take that from me," Molly screamed standing up, ready to attack him. It wasd already too late. A bright light surrounded them, blind not only Arthur and molly, but the two gaurds watching through the two way mirror.

* * *

Ron Weasley was brought to the hospital, immediatley. He had fainted in class. Narcissa smiled as she cast the proper spells on Ginny, who lay beside Ron. A small river of magic could be seen between the two, starting from Ginny and going to Ron.

Ginny, who is tied down on the table, is fighting to get away from Ron. Her mother promised her Rons magic, she had screamed this earlier. This would not do the girl any favors. For agreeing to steal someones magic, a person would spend twenty-seven years in Azkaban. Since she is a child, she might just be sent to a work farm out of the city for forty years.

Ron began to gain color back into his face. His breathes going from shallow to steady.

The process is slow, but it was looking good.

Neville Longbottom is in another room, getting his magic returned to him. It seems his uncle Algie decided to give the magic away to a girl, who would later become his lover.

Many more younger children were poring in.

She certainly had her work cut out for her.

* * *

**Goodnight everyone!**

**Youikina is out!  
**


	4. chapter4

**I am need of some help!**

**I am currently trying to update 2 stories but I am completely blocked on what to write for both of them! Please help me, by giving ideas in reviews!  
**

**Thank you!  
**

**From youikina  
**


End file.
